This Is My Life
by Half-demon Aki-chan
Summary: Yes can you belive it. I finally started to write the sequal to Many loves, One friendship. this one will have more san/mir stuff and somethings with Shippo. Oh and i will be sure to tourture hojo.
1. autoress notes

Hello once again to any fans of my work. Yes this is the sequel to Many loves, one friendship. Please excuse me if I miss anything in the story. I may take down this one and rewrite it if I find a lot of mistakes. I will try to use more of the other characters. Oh and to any Sango fan's I'm sorry that I didn't use her. It wasn't intentional. It just kinda happened. Oh and to clear something up about Namika and Shishi, they aren't the same people in many loves, one friendship and a battle across time. The reason they are in both is because I'm stupid and I put them in both by mistake. The one that they will be used as the most will be in a battle across time. OK now I'm going to shut up so you can read what you came here to read. 


	2. All of Inuyasha is revealed

It was a day after Kagome realized that Inuyasha really loved her. From that point on they spent all most all their time at each other's side. The only moment that they spent apart was when Inuyasha took Shippo back to the past. Shishi was heart broken when she found out that Shippo would be leaving, but he promised that the moment he could return he would come to see her. Kagome made Inuyasha give the young couple a minute alone. No one knows what they did in that moment by themselves, but Shishi returned tomato red and she had Shippo's hair tie on.  
  
Inuyasha, even though he spent most of his time with Kagome, still took about an hour out of each day to sit in the god tree and think. He never said what he was thinking. This worked out fine for everyone. That is till one day.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm begging you, just take a bath. I know that you hate it but I don't know how long I can stand that wet dog smell." Kagome held her nose in disgust.  
  
"Make me!" he said with his arrogant self.  
  
"Sit!" shouted Kagome Inuyasha ended up landing in a tub of hot, soapy water. "There. Now get out of those clothes and clean yourself up. I left some clothes for you in my room. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," and with that she was gone. He decided that there was no avoiding it now so he got undressed. He eased down under the bubbles for modesty. (A/n now I can clean up all the drooling from you fan girls.and myself). He started to think about all the recant events. He made a mental note to get Shippo later, so Kagome and Namika could continue with their plan. This worked great for him because he would be getting back at him for all the times Shippo got him in trouble with Kagome. The only question was when to bring back Shippo. There was that dance think Kagome had been nagging him about. He recalled how she said it would be very romantic. Yet there was still something about the dance that bothered him. He couldn't remember what it was so he assumed that it was nothing important or he would have remembered. Well for now he wouldn't think about it and he could try to enjoy his time alone with Kagome.  
  
'What could be taking him so long? Maybe I should check to see if he's OK. Oh wait I forgot to lay out I towel for him. I better hurry before he gets out.' Thought Kagome. She quickly grabbed a towel from the laundry and rushed to take it up stairs. Once she got up there she noticed that her door was slightly open. 'I must have forgotten to close it.' She was looking down at the towel when she opened her door. All of the sudden she bumped into some as she walked in. As she rubbed her head she looked up to see what she hit. It was quite a sight to see. There was Inuyasha. Butt naked, staring at her. He was as red as his kimono. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed then she threw the towel at his face then kicked the door closed.  
  
"Try knocking the next time you come in!" shout a very, very embarrassed hanyou.  
  
"It's my room! What are you doing in there any? I thought you were still in the bathroom." She was still a little shell shocked from the encounter.  
  
"I do have to come out at some point you know!" Kagome wouldn't have been able to tell but he was just as red as she was if not more.  
  
Both of them were silent for at least another 2 hours.  
  
Well there you have it. My perverted little mind gave you a glimpse at Inuyasha butt naked twice in one chapter. I don't know about you girls but I would be up to my eyes in drool right now. So please send any comments you have. If you want more chapters like that I'll see what my mind can think up. I'm so evil. ( 


End file.
